


Only you.

by Ammarettu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sex, Victuri, so much sex, unless you work at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammarettu/pseuds/Ammarettu
Summary: They liked to be open and honest. They liked to surprise each other. They liked to please each other. A bunch of one shots about Victor and Yuris kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this, I don't write NSFW that often but I had inspiration.
> 
> This chapter: Yuri asks for it rough. Mostly just figuring out what works for each other. Shaky first time trial.
> 
> (spanking, biting and rough sex. Also high heels)

Yuri was laying on his and Victor's shared bed in the apartment they'd recently gotten. It was just a couple blocks away from Yu-topia but close enough to walk over everyday and work. Plus it wasn't far from the ice rink either.

Victor had picked it out of course, surprising Yuri without even asking if he wanted to move. He did, they had just gotten serious after all. He wanted more freedom to be intimate. Victor did too.

He scrolled through his phone, looked through Phichit's Instagram as well as Yurio's. He was pleasantly surprised to find it spammed with selfies of him and that Otabek guy. He seemed happy enough. Happier than usual at least.

Yuri looked up at the clock, 11:46 p.m.

Where on earth was Victor? He was supposed to have been home by now. He flipped onto his back and hit the call button next to Victor's name. It was picked up almost immediately.

"Yuri!" Came Victor's greeting. 

"Victor? Where are you?"

"Sorry I didn't text you. The train got delayed. How rude hm? Anyways I'm home now. See you in a second!" 

He hung up and Yuri heard the click of the front lock and he scrambled to shove his phone onto the nightstand. He flicked his hair a bit in a last attempt to sexy himself up, bent his knees and locked his ankles together then waited anxiously, blush fierce across his cheeks.

"Yuuuriii! I'm home!" Victor called as he locked the door behind him.

"Welcome back! I'm in the bedroom!"

Yuri heard Victor make an 'oooh' sound, then he heard each exaggerated footstep down the hall. 

"Sorry again Yuri. I should have texted."

"It's fine Victor. Don't worry about it."

"Yes but-" Victor stopped in the doorway to their bedroom, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"W-welcome home Victor." Yuri felt the blush consume his entire face, and watched Victor's face tint pink.

"Yuri... what... why.... I don't... it's so sexy."

Yuris shoulders caved shyly, "Thanks you. Well it's yours to, you know... partake of. If you want to." 

"Oh I absolutely do. Why don't you come sit on the edge of the bed Yuri." Victor stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself then shed his suit jacket.

Yuri maneuvered around to the edge of the bed, careful not to stab himself with his own shoe. Again. He looked down at the black stilettos that he'd specially ordered two weeks prior. They'd come in the mail three days later but he just couldn't work up the nerve to wear them. What if Victor hated them or thought he was weird? 

The sound of Victor speaking brought him back to reality.

"Where did you get those?" He undid his shirt buttons as he slid off his shoes.

"Online. Do you not like them?"

"Oh no I do. Very much so. I like that whole thing you've got going on there actually." He licked his lips.

Yuri looked down at the oversized blue sweater he'd stolen from Victor for this occasion and his lack of pants. "You... like it? That's a relief."

Victor laughed. "We've never really tried things like this have we?"

"No, we haven't. "

Victor peeled his socks and pants off, "So was there a specific reaction you wanted to this then? Something you wanted me to do?" 

Yuri caved shyly once more. Victor knew him too well. 

"Maybe,,,"

Victor sank to his knees in front of Yuri and began rubbing his thighs, they were cold from being exposed while waiting for him. He felt a little bad. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Yuri looked away, "Please don't laugh."

Victor smiled, "Yuri, I would never. These are your wants and needs, yes? I am more than happy to give you them all. Be more confident. Be selfish. I am here for you and you alone. Whatever that entails. Ah, but unfortunately I will not do anything involving feces."

"What? No, Victor that's," Yuri laughed, "That's gross."

"Well then spit it out! What do you want me to do Yuri."

"I just... want you to be a little rough with me, you know? "

Victor paused to think about this. Rough, huh? That's not odd at all. Leave it to Yuri to have the most normal kink in the book. A little rough. Was that even a kink? He didn't think so. More of a little something extra to get you off.

"So like... just rougher sex? Or do you want me to spank you or something?"

Yuri erupted into a crimson red, "S-spank me?"

And Victor's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Oh? So you do want that."

"Well I hadn't thought of it but it might be... okay."

Victor chuckled and brought his hands up to cup Yuris sides then lined forwards to lick and nip at the skin beside his belly button. 

"Shall we try that then?"

Yuri agreed shyly. He allowed Victor his spot at the edge of the bed and laid across his thighs as gently as he could. His cheeks burned, he'd never been so horrifically embarrassed in his life. But Victor seemed to be enjoying himself at least. 

One of Victor's hands pressed firmly to the middle of his back to keep him in place, the other rest on his ass, he kneaded him first, gently. Yuri went to bury his face in his hands but instead received a sharp smack against his bottom, Yuri gasped.

"No." Came Victor's stern voice. "No hiding."

Yuri gulped and locked eyes with the lamp. A short few seconds passed before Yuri felt the next sharp smack. It stung a little, not too much. Not enough for real pain but enough to make it uncomfortable. Enough to make it... arousing? Was this really doing it for him? 

The next hit hurt a little more than the last two and Yuri made a small unintentional noise of approval. Victor's hand slipped into Yuris underwear and tugged them down to his knees before abandoning them.

The smack Yuri received- against his bare skin -made him jolt and cry out a little. He could feel his heart racing.

Victor hit him sharply five more times in rapid succession, it made Yuri cry out and grip Victor's thighs. He was panting and his election pressed into Victor's other thigh that wasn't being clawed at.

Victor chuckled, "Looks like my sexy Yuri enjoys that, hm?"

Yuri raised his eyes to meet with those of his fiancé, "Yeah. I like it."

"Shall I continue then?" 

"No, that's good. Another time?"

Victor hummed and let Yuri move to straddle his hips. Their erectionspressed together and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief as he began to move his hips.

Victor's hands rested on Yuris love handles, he groaned and rolled his hips against Yuris. Their lips met, already open and tongues ready to slide together. Yuri gripped Victor's shoulders a little too tightly o be comfortable but he found that he liked it.

Victor pulled away from Yuris mouth with a wet smack and promptly moved on to his neck where he btw down with a little more force than necessary, just to test the reaction. Yuri groaned and tilted his head to the side to allow him access.

Victor accepted, licking, kissing and biting anywhere he could reach. By the time he pulled away and looked down him and Yuri both were leaking precum. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." 

"What about you? Are you enjoying it Victor?"

Victor moved them so Yuri was laying down on the bed, head placed gently on the pillows, "Of course Yuri. How could I not when you look so sexy." 

Victor finished pulling off Yuris underwear before situating himself between the younger's legs. 

"You're the sexy one."

"You say that but who's the one in my sweater and 9 inch heels?"

"They're 11 inches, actually. But I see your point."

"Good, then I don't have to punish you. Though you have been talking quite a lot so maybe I should after all."

"P-punish me?" Yuri blushed.

"Yes that's right. What seems like the right fit? How's this?" 

Victor leaned down to prod at Yuris right nipple with his tongue briefly before gripping it with his teeth and pulling gently. Yuri cried out and placed a hand on Victor's shoulder, earning a growl and a quick snap of, "No touching." That made him recoil his hand at record speed.

Victor rolled Yuris other nipple between his thumb and forefinger less than gently. Yuri made soft little sobbing noises, a plead to move on and just fuck him already. Victor was cruel, but not that cruel. He knew when enough teasing was enough. 

The lube bottle was already on the nightstand, of course it was. Yuri was always prepared. He briefly noticed a string of condoms thrown across the room. No doubt Yuri had found those in the drawer and though 'Why do we even have these?' and tossed them over his shoulder without a second thought. 

Victor poured a decent amount into his hand but Yuri grasped his wrist before he could start stretching him, "Don't. I want it to sting a little."

Victor's eyes widened and he gave a little chuckle, "Anything for you, Yuri."

He instead slathered himself in the vanilla scented liquid and pressed his lips firmly to Yuris before pushing in.

Yuri gasped and gripped Victor's shoulders hard enough to make him wince. "Yuri maybe we shouldn't-"

"Don't stop, God, don't stop."

Victor shook his head and continued pushing, ignoring when Yuri tossed his head to the side and made a strangled noise that he couldn't tell was words or not.

Once he was all the way in he took the time to admire Yuris face. Bright red and sweaty. He looked like a glorious angel. Victor couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss him.

Yuri smiled and took a short breather, waiting to adjust to Victor without the aid of his fingers first. He nodded, "Okay. okay I'm good now."

Victor started at a slow, slow pace, testing Yuris actual readiness. All he received was Yuri moaning lowly and rolling his hips in an attempt to get Victor to pick up the pace. So he did.

He skipped the middle stage and set straight to pounding into him roughly, hands gripping his sides more than tightly enough to leave bruises. Yuri arched, his ass tightened ever so slightly. Victor bent over and bit down on the edge of his shoulder. The taste of copper hit his tongue and Yuri moaned. 

Victor adjusted his angle slightly and Yuri jerked, a garbled sort of approval spilled from his parted lips. His eyes were shut tightly, his hands gripped at the edges of their shared mattress. He was meeting Victor thrust for thrust, slamming their hips together. Yuri locked his heels together behind Victors back, the points of his heels diggibg in. Victor let his nails rake down the backs of Yuris thighs, he felt the skin tear in places. He touched the small droplets of blood and Yuri shivered, his cock twitched.

Close, close, close. Victor's mind was plagued with the thought, he could tell Yuri was there too, desperately clawing at the sheets, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

And a blinding White hit them, Yuris back arched and Victor bit down one last time into Yuris shoulder, jerk ingredients and shuddering to an eventual stop.

He was sticky then. Yuri laughed and Victor peered down at him. "What?"

"That was really good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime."

"Just say the word, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter! I accept requests if anyone has any!
> 
> I'd also like to say that you should always get tested before unprotected sex, obviously these two angels did. Just be safe!


End file.
